walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Walking Dead Wiki
Updating MediaWiki:Common.js i would like to create some collapsible tables, like this: http://anno1404.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Header please copy and paste the text into this wikia: http://anno1404.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js only admins have access to the MediaWiki:Common.js page. Anno1404 16:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Who is Rodriguez? In Issue 32 page 2, as Glenn is escaping Woodbury, he says to Rick Grimes: Who is Rodriguez? Anno1404 05:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I found my answer, http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead, "By an apparent proofreading error he is referred to as "Rodriguez" several times." Hellions I think there is some confusion regarding the last name of Allen and Donna. In Issue 3, Shane refers to the twin boys Ben and Billy being hellions (as in rambunctious). This is not the family's last name. --Deftonesjunkie3 15:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :thank you for alerting me to this, and fixing it, how embarrassing! It is rather annoying that we know so few characters last names...Anno1404 16:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, I wish there were more last names...especially when the same name gets used (like the two Chris's). Perhaps the TV Series might clear some of that up (looks like they gave Shane a last name). --Deftonesjunkie3 16:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The missing character In issue 45 page page 23, Gabe returns with a wounded Tyreese after a failed ambush and states: :Yeah, we found (Tyreese) in the woods. He and (Michonne) attacked us. They killed Eric and Jim. We followed them into the woods...they got Daniel...but they couldn't hold us off for long. Thought you might like a chance to sit down and have a little chat with (Tyreese). Daniel is not listed as character in this guide. Anno1404 04:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :*I'll look at it again. Maybe I can figure out who is who and get an image/article for them. They are more or less nameless Woodbury attackers, but if I can find good profile shots of them, I'll get them added. --Deftonesjunkie3 14:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Thanks to Joshness, we now have a more user friendly forum. The menu on the left now links to another forum page that is tied with Joshness' TWD podcast page. Let's hope this will increase traffic for both sites! --Deftonesjunkie3 14:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Volume 12 http://www.imagecomics.com/schedule.php?d=20100602 - Volume 12 will be titled "Life Among Them" and continues the 6 issue tradition. Is a twitter feed for twd-media.com really necessary? I don't see the point of having twitter feeds as links on the main page. If we are going to link twitterfeeds then why not have the official AMC Walking Dead twitter feed? I personally feel a link to a fansite should suffice. Deftone can you make a judgement on this? --Joshness 19:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) standard monitor problems As someone with a widescreen monitor, I did not notice this until today when I saw this page on a standard monitor: Anno1404 21:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :nevermind, looks like it will be okay with the new skin. Anno1404 21:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Man up Walking dead This series needs to man up on some things. Like weapons, food, cars, etc. I mean the show is ment to be in the USA and what are the Usa famous for? Thats right.. Weapons, food, and cars. Can it realy be so har to find some desent weapons in a country thats famous for an abundent amounts of guns? They got more guns stores then gasstations. And way are they always out of food in a country famous for over fat people (no ofence). Another thing is the crapy cars. Lets say the worild is like Walking dead, I sure as hell wont drive along in a crapy suv or a even vorse motormome that brakes down all the time. I drive that now. I wold pick the top of the top new car and motorhome so im safe from breakedowns. Just some things like this that dosent add up in the show.Dont the carercters think like that if they wos real? Dont get me wrong i realy like the show but some things like the above realy buggs me out. :The idea, I believe, is that those things are both difficult to get to due to the mass amounts of zombie hoards, and a lot of them were already looted as the plague spread. :Weapons were bought up and stolen as soon as the Military was overrun. :Food was hoarded long before that, leaving grocery stores empty and picked over, unless they're in highly populated areas, which are too dangerous to risk getting to. :Water is no longer pressurized in faucets due to the lack of power at city water plants. Only wells and natural sources of water would be available. :Having worked at a dealership, I can tell you that locating the keys in any of those places for a specific vehicle is made difficult on purpose. Often they're in a locked box which needs two keys to open, and they're usually not labeled in a way that's easily identifiable to the public. Again, you're also having to travel to a dealership that isn't in a populated area, and risk your life going inside to explore. :I wouldn't put it past the show to address these issues eventually, but I think there's an underlying time difference that isn't being accounted for. I think these characters are much further into the Zombie Apocalypse than we typically witness in most movies. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hi I just started watching the show...It is amazing. From what I can see I'm onna love this wiki too:)LepkiLuvsBuffy 01:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Portuguese Part Hello There I am brazilian, i love The Walking Dead, and i really want to help on this Wiki. I Would to make a Portuguese/Brazil Version of Wiki, if the Admins agree with my idea, i know a Fansite Group of persons, they would help me on this job. Thats a good idea, and on Brazil, The Walking Dead is growing alot. Thanks and Waiting for an anwer. Fernando Munhoz (Raw lobbs) 05:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :you still here? obviously this wiki is rather understaffed. As no one responded. Wikiasmikia 16:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) is this morgan in the "nebraska"promo? is this morgan in the "nebraska" promo? there was a black guy with a handgun and (i think) morgans blue jacket aiming at glenn :Added section title. :Please seperate yourt sections by using otherwise your question will be ignored, as it was here. Wikiasmikia 16:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) block editor Please block bot: User talk:206.227.136.100 see that page for reason why. I can get the admin special page list to work. Wikiasmikia 16:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki in Spanish Hi! First of all sorry for using this space! I just wanted to let latino and spanish users know that I have created a wikia in spanish for the series! Everyone is invited to contribute if they want! It is not a copy of this wikia and actually is more about the television series than the comics, but need some help with some articles. Here is the link if anyone is interested http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com Thanks again for allowing me to use this space and apologize for the inconvenience!! ~RoR-El 15:38 27 jan 2012 (UTC) :nice job! Since everything this wikia produces is under creative commons, you are welcome to use whatevr you like, with a attribution link in the edit summary or talk page. ::Thanks so much! I always use this wiki as a reference for the cómic section of the articles and even added the link of this wiki on the official description of the project. However, I also put the reference link for items that use a little of the material of this wiki! Thanks again! ~RoR-El 16:43 27 jan 2012 (UTC) Updating *Can we update the front page to Issue 93 Intayla 14:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Merle Dixon: Hey guys I was just wondering why Merle is listed as alive? I know he will be back in Season 3 but technically shouldn't he be listed as unknown? Axel TWD 01:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well,if he's confirmed for next season, we know he's atleast living. Dale&OtisRIP 9:32 p.m., March 26, 2012 (USA Eastern) But we still don't know if he's alive not....he could be returning as a corpse :) Madison Lintz was credited even though she was a dead body in Nebraska! =D --Mistertrouble189 02:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm just saying. We know he'll return in Season 3 but as of now his character is technically unknown right? Axel TWD 04:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Post-Apocalypse... Hi, I don't know whether or not this is the right place to do this, but I don't see any other way. Each characters description is divided into "Pre-Apocalypse" and "Post-Apocalypse". However, the apocalypse is not a point in time, but a time span: Pre-Apocalypse -> Apocalypse -> Post-Apocalypse So, something that happens Post-Apocalypse would happen after the last Walker on earth is killed. 09:26, May 31, 2012 (UTC) AMC Wiki Hi - My name is joletole, and I currently host the AMC wiki. I have just started this wiki, so it doesn't have many pages, but, it would be awesome if you could add the bottom template onto your wiki. Here is the link to the template: Template:AMCWikis. It would also be awesome if you came over and help create a page about your wiki. Best regards... - Joletole (talk) 18:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) 18 miles out So im watching the episode 18 miles out and decided to look up some of the characters on this site and i noticed on Carl Grimes page it says "Carl did not appear in this episode." Which is funny since i just paused the video and I am looking right at him as i type this, not to mention other pages talk about him in this episode especially since he shows up quite often in this one showing his rebellion. 05:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Canonicality of Game vs Comic/Novel I think it should be made clear, to reduce as much confusion as possible, that the Telltale video game and the comic book/novel continuities are separate. While SOME comic characters appear in the game, these seem to be nothing more than fan-nods to bring in, and appeal to, fans. HOWEVER, the same could be said for the Comics vs the Novels. There are several times the word "zombie" is used in the text. Seeing as how George Romero's films were never made in TWD universe, the word "zombie" and their popularity might have never happened, which would make the word "zombie" or "zombi" exclusive to those aware of Haitian voodoo. Either this is a mistake on Mr. Bonansinga, or intentional. EDIT Forgive me, but the word "zombie" HAS been used in the comic, apparently by Rick and Tyreese.(Zombiegangbang420 (talk) 00:09, October 29, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Everybody!!!!! Do you all remember Sophia from last Season? Unfortunately, she was turned into a walker (who else cried when she came out of that barn???). Well, the actress lives on (LOL)! Her name is Madison Lintz, she is 13 years old, and she is still pursuing acting (you can see her as Ashley in the new film Parental Guidance). I also happen to be a 13 year old girl, and I happen to know Madi, and recently created a fan site for her. So... yeah! Visit "Sophia's" fan page, if you will! '' www.madilintzfans.blogspot.com ''Thank you!!!!! '' 16:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Ellie Order of characters They should be in order from: 1.) Order of Initial Appearence or 2.) Opening Credits order There is no reason to have Glenn and Daryl in front of people who are listed earlier or first appeared earlier. AlVan (talk) 00:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The Walking dead #107 Today is the day we find out what happens to Carl! What has Negan done to him? Today we find out! ~~WalkerKiller41~~ Disruptive user, disruptive admin Have been engaged with an admin in an edit war; the admin (06abrahb) has been backing out a fact added to the preface of the article; I called him on WP:OWN grounds, and the fact was mysteriously moved to a new "trivia" section on the page. That's fine, irrelevant. The problem is the comment left by this admin on my talk page, after another user (Shellturtleguy, already on probation for disruptive behavior) noted (WP:AGF) that it had been in the "trivia" section. (Apparently the second user hadn't checked page history.) The question I have at this point is why is this 06abrahb an administrator when he's committed to vanity edits and retroactive covering of vandalism and doesn't understand that his tracks are all over the place? Dkendr (talk) 16:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) My messages to you were not disruptive or mean in any way. You're the one freaking out over something and harassing users. I'll let another admin sort this out. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, read what I put again, because you apparently didn't read it correctly or are just deliberately putting words into my mouth. When BanishU or 06abrahb come back on, hopefully we can find a compromise or something, because neither 06abrahb or myself have broken any wiki rules. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, admin lukesav1998 here. I have just looked into the situation and I would like to put my word in. The original claim by Dkendr that 06abrahb added his removed info into the trivia section after he called him on WP:OWN grounds is false. 06 originally removed the info from the introduction of the page into the trivia at 22:49, April 25http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/King_County,_Georgia?diff=prev&oldid=240111. Dkendr then added the information back into the intro, along with numerous good edits,http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/King_County,_Georgia?diff=prev&oldid=240376 through http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/King_County,_Georgia?diff=prev&oldid=240402. 06 then reverted all of his previous editshttp://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/King_County,_Georgia?diff=next&oldid=240474. Instead of doing this, he should have just removed the info from the intro as it was already stated, '''not' removed all of his edits as they improved the article. Five days later, Dkendr undid his edit and called him out on WP:OWN groundshttp://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/King_County,_Georgia?diff=next&oldid=240474. During this, Shellturtleguy calmly told Dkendr that the info was already in the trivia section, and did not do it an aggressive way. When Dkendr was proved wrong, he called him a troll and harasser and said he did not want to play his "games". The proof that it was moved into the trivia before Dkendr called him out on WP:OWN grounds is stated above. I think it be best if Dkendr apologized to 06 for falsely accusing him of "mysteriously" moving the information into the trivia section after he called him out on it. I also think it would be best for him to apologize to Shellturtleguy, as he was never a troll, and the harassment issue was in the past and he has overcome it. Also, he was never playing his "games" with you. Finally, I believe 06 should apologize to Dkendr for removing all of his edits when the correct thing to do was just remove part of them. On Shell's comment above, that he and 06 broke no wiki rules, that is another problem. Our Wiki fails to have a proper rule system. I think it would be smart for the admins to get together, and make a set group of rules. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 01:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) We actually follow the broad wiki-rules, but I agree that some specifics could be established. I am already in the process of working on blog rules, so please leave that sector to me. I have talked to Liam about this on multiple occasions. Axel TWD (talk) 03:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello, admins, please take a look at what Dkendr put on my talk page. I think it's clear who the real harasser here is. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I know it isn't my place to really chime in on this, but it seems like something little got blown up into something it shouldn't be. A set of established rules would be nice, but it is just a shame that alot of hooblah is being made because a new user has a problem.... Magicandmadness (talk) 23:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) noinclude not working on template pages? noinclude tag not working on Template:Quote? I see "Usage Instruction" on the page Judith Grimes (TV Series). 01:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) In what episode does Dale talk about his life before the zombie outbreak? has Julie and Chris met Hershel Greene? Season 4 Airborne virus is survivable At the beginning of season 3, i noticed Andrea had the exact same symptoms to the infection the survivors of season 4 are suffering from. Such as, extreme fever, persistent coughing, and chronic vomitting (which later results in death and reanimation from what we've seen from season 4). Andrea survived that, so it's a possibility that Sasha might as well. There still lies hope for those who contract it Minomik "The Cosmic" (talk) 11:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC)(: It's not impossible for illnesses to have similar symptoms, because we have no idea what Andrea had or what Season 4's illness is, it's difficult to say they're the same.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 11:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) There is no coincidence in this. The producers of The Walking Dead waited till season 4 to reveal the existence of "The New Threat" and how it found it's way into the prison, well it FOUND it's way to Andrea 1 season ahead of time at season 3's very beginning, she survived it. They just waited till now to mention it xD Minomik "The Cosmic" (talk) 16:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC)(: : Could be a different disease. Didn't Michonne or Dr. Stevens mention it as pneumonia? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 17:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : That's a 20% possibility, and that's a character's perspective of what that infection is. They have no clue as to what it is, but i do know whatever it is, Andrea had it at the beginning of season 3 and i overlooked it because it seemed like something of little importance. Season 4 proved me wrong on that, as everything went to shit in the first 2 days after impact xD Minomik "The Cosmic" (talk) 21:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: It wasn't the same disease. There was no plan for season 4 when that was filmed, plus there are different show runners for each season. --InsaneHippo (talk) : :: It was the same disease and Herschel reinforced it when he said "It's not the disease that kills you, it's the SYMPTOMS of it". Andrea had ALL of those symptoms at season 3's beginning (Extreme fever, persistent coughing, and chronic vomiting), though she endured it and ultimately survived because she was able to get the medical attention she needed at Woodbury. And now Darryl, Bob, Michonne, and Tyrese are going to get the medical supplies the prison needs to survive.It's the same illness, though it just presented itself as a threat Minomik "The Cosmic" (talk) 21:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC) (:. Lizzie killed Karen and David. 00:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) jclary :Carol killed Karen and David. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) The homepage is looking really screwed up since it was edited. It's really compacted right now. The sidebar is at the bottom. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 04:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, it's fine. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) :: On Monobook, it's distorted. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 05:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::We are designed to work with NWL, not Monobook. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) Judith actors I don't know how to update or edit anything, but I found this article regarding infants who played Judith. In case anyone wants to add the information. http://www.penderthurston.com/main.asp?SectionID=5&SubSectionID=23&ArticleID=1027 03:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC)PrintDust *Awesome!! Thanks for linking this! Will add to Judith's page. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) do you think Judith is dead? Front page video clip Can a admin change the front page video clip to the episode 9 sneak peek with Carl getting the walkers away from the house? ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 05:03, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Judith still lives. There's really only one reason why this is so. When walkers eat people, they leave a big mess behind, like Blood, organs, ripped flesh, limbs etc, there was none of that surrounding the stroller nor in it (safe for a few bloodprints that could have been there for when they found the stroller). And walkers don't carry bodies to secluded locations then start chowing down (like those zombies from Day Of The Dead), the little boy who carried the stroller took Judith out of it and brought her aboard the bus seconds before it left the prison. Minomik "The Cosmic" (talk) 04:39, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Warning Sign I believe "400 Days" should be changed to "All That Remains" now''.'' Cat2006house (talk) 02:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Poll on the front page Shouldn't the poll on the front page be changed to "What was your opinion on the season Premiere of The Walking Dead: Season 2 by telltale games?" Michael7123 (talk) 15:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Prank Slide Why do we have a Norman Reedus prank on the front page slider? What purpose does this serve the wiki? The is "The Walking Dead" wiki, not the Norman Reedus wiki. That prank slide has booted the game's slide off the front page...even though the game is currently releasing content that people want to read about. This slide is a waste of space and should not be on there. We are not here to show off pranks the actors do, we are here to provide good, updated content for "The Walking Dead." It is things like this that make me think this wiki is nothing but a marketing tool, rather than an awesome fan-site built by the fans. Sorry if I am coming across as harsh, but it is things like this that are annoying me lately. I request the slide be removed and replaced by a game slide showcasing the "A House Divided" episode. Thanks -- Gravelord (talk) 07:58, January 21, 2014 (UTC) *Why are the weapon pictures backwards? The Glock 17, Beretta 92FS, Colt Python, and almost all guns pictures are backwards LUKE AND MOLLY?????? Why is everyone saying Luke and Molly are dead??? We saw ONE BOOT! There are many other explanations for what could have happened to them. Why are we assuming it is them? I think thier status is UNKNOWN and MISSING. I think their dead because there was flesh on the roads that Daryl and Beth came across possibly them? Improperly closed tags Hi! I couldn't help but notice that the on this page aren't done right, and it's glitching the page (especially so in Monobook skin). It's a simple fix. Currently there are two tags. If you delete the second such tag, the page will be fixed. Here's how I did it on my sandbox of a userpage. Can an admin take care of this? Thisismyrofl (talk) 13:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Character main images I was just wondering, is there a policy about character page main images being strictly episode caps and not promotional pictures? Because most seem to be from the episodes, but some pages here and there seem to have promotional pics instead.Sunshine4321 (talk) 05:21, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I've made the Walking Dead Wiki Website Link-http://walkingdeadwiki.webstarts.com/?r=20140328162014 02:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Anon who's actually WalkingDead1998 Hey. Myself and a friend have started a zombie themed youtube channel called "Zombie Defence". Please support us by watching the videos, Likes, Subscribes or even sponsor us. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Orcske-z4kw Random12 09:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Community Vote #1 - Anon Editing Hello all. This is our very first community vote. It will be on the subject of anon editing. Specifically the disabling of such anon editing across the entire wiki in all areas (editing pages, commenting, adding categories, etc.). While there are some good anons out there and I respect their wants to not have to make an account, it is simply a sacrifice that has to be made to dispose of the majority of the wiki's trolls. Please leave either a "support", "oppose" or "neutral" below stating your stance on the matter (example given as my stance below). Feel free to counter my argument above and give your own reasoning on the subject. Thanks! I am in favor of disabling anon editing on the wiki. -- Gravelord (talk) 14:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) It's just too much at this point. The majority of Anons show no effort anymore, and are rather rude on forums because of their anonymous identity. -- ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 14:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Frankly I'm not comfortable with the idea. There's a reason why staff dislike disabling anon edits, it takes away allot of the community aspects, from what is - at its base, a community site. Personally, I lurked on this site as an anon for over a year before making an account, and I edited quite a bit, I simply did not make an account. I don't see how it's fair to force users to make accounts to join the site, what exactly would it change? Maybe I'm wrong, but I think we can deal with a couple of idiots vandalizing every now and then for the sake of a massive part of the community. How long does it take to ban an anon, really now... ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 14:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) The home page says that "anyone can edit", why make anons create an account just to edit. I personally edit as an anon when I first came here, and also edit as an anon now when I cannot sign in or cannot be bothered to sign in. Anons really should not be treated differently then us. --Kovarro (talk) 15:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) There are a lot of good anons out there but a majority of them are nothing but trolls. All they do is insult users, start edit wars, troll, etc. I would do support but for right now I'm neutral on this as I really don't want to kick the good anons off the wikia. Pigpen077 (talk) 15:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC)